A large number of medically important bacterial pathogens utilize a type III protein secretion system (T3SS) to deliver an arsenal of virulence-associated proteins into host cells to cause disease. The T3SS in these bacteria are centered on an intricate nano-machine termed a [unreadable]molecular syringe[unreadable] that spans both the inner and out membranes of the bacterium, projecting a filamentous needle-like protein into the extra-cellular space. The virulence factor substrates of T3SS are biochemically diverse, manipulating host cell biological systems such as cytoskeletal structure, signal transduction, cell cycle progression, and programmed cell death, allowing bacteria to precisely modulate host tissues and systems for the benefit of the pathogen. The substrates of the system are thought to travel in a partially non-globular state through the inner channel of the molecular syringe, and include among many factors pore forming proteins with which the needle structure docks. Within the bacterium, the type III secretion apparatus possesses an ATPase that interacts with and unfolds substrates, as well as specialized secretion chaperones that promote translocation. This proposal presents a plan to conduct crystallographic studies of these virulence systems, focused particularly on the pathogen Salmonella typhimurium. Three specific aspects of the T3SS will be the focus of the study: (1) individual virulence factor function in the host, (2) the interactions between bacterial secretion chaperones and their substrates, and (3) the interaction of the type III secretion system ATPase and associated elements with secretion chaperones and their substrates. Crystal structures of these elements and their biological complexes, in combination with follow-up biochemical, cell biological, and infection assays, will provide significant new insight into the functioning of this widespread and important virulence system. Because bacteria utilizing this virulence system cause widespread human, animal, and plant disease, this understanding how they cause disease will provide important tools for improving public health.